Take The Time
by MusicHerself
Summary: Aurora and her two friends, Galinda and Anna are freshmen with huge crushes on sophomores. Only, Aurora doesn't know how to feel towards some who referrers to you as a beast. More so when they are the ones with horns. (Modern highschool AU! Malora, Tiny Elsanna, & tiny Gelphie. Don't judge me.)
1. Prologue

Hey, It's Music! You may know me from Elsanna fics or tumblr. If you don't, now you do. Okay, let's do this thing.

* * *

Aurora's eyes landed on a brunette girl that had entered her homeroom. She was beautiful, slim, and tall. Her face had cheek bones that gave her a sort of edge. Not to mention her black jeans and band tee.

Who was she? And why... was she wearing _horns? _She wasn't a freshman, sophomore maybe. What was she doing here?

The blonde cocked her head to the side as she stared at the girl. How odd; did she not care what other people thought of the horns she wore? Did no teacher care anyways? The brunette talked to the teacher, who in return handed her something. She thanked the teacher and began to leave the room.

Apparently not then.

Aurora noticed that her sweater had white wings on the back. That was the moment they made eye contact. As if she had known Aurora was staring at her the entire and pretended she didn't.

Aurora didn't have time to look away before the girl disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Who?" A curly blonde asked. Her name was Galinda, she was good friends with Aurora. They had been talking about the girl she had seen in homeroom. It was already lunch and Aurora couldn't get the girl out of her head. Maybe it had something to do with the way she had looked at her.

Aurora sighed and pointed to a sophomore table where three girls were sitting. "Her! The girl in horns."

"Maleficent?" A redhead chirped.

"Clearly Anna!" Galinda snapped at her. She was annoyed with her nails but took it out on Anna. She turned to look at the table. "You're kidding Aurora. Her? She is such a freak. I heard she's never taken off those horns." She stated, secretly taking glances at the brunette next to her. She wore glasses and her hair in a thick braid. She was also slim like the two girls around her. She had been Galinda's tutor once, her name was Elphaba. Elphie, according _only _to Galinda.

Anna shrugged. "She hot, I'll give her that. But I have thing for blondes." Aurora and Galinda turned and stared at her with a worried expression. Anna's eyes widened. "NO! Not you guys! The blonde next to the dork with glasses."

"She is not a dork!" Galinda defended.

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Whatever."

Aurora didn't really pay attention to them. She was stuck. Her eyes glued- no..._ connected_ with some secret magic force in Maleficent's eyes. They held a power that wouldn't let Aurora look away. Not that the girl wanted to, but she honestly didn't know at the moment. Were they even blinking at each other? She couldn't tell, her eyes didn't hurt either. She was even afraid to blink. As if, if she did Maleficent would vanish into thin air.

Only when the bell rang did they break the connection. Aurora immediately looked at the ground, confused on what just happened. When she looked up, Maleficent, Elphaba and the platinum blonde where gone.

"Aurora! Let's go!" Anna said as shook the blonde's shoulder. Aurora nodded and collected her things. She took one last quick glance over her shoulder before following her friends to next period.

* * *

Unfortunately, Aurora didn't see Maleficent at all for the rest of the day. Anna had told her she usually only hung out with Elsa (the platinum blonde) or Elphaba. They were all a year older then Aurora, Galinda, and Anna. To become friends with any of them seemed a bit difficult.

The only class Aurora had with Elsa, was foreign language. Galinda had a physics class with Elphaba while Aurora only saw Elphaba during geometry. The blonde had no classes with Maleficent. She only knew of Anna to have a Fine Arts class with both Maleficent and Elsa.

Galinda told her it was never too late to join Fine Arts. After all, school only started recently. No harm would come to a new comer. Hopefully, she would have more of a chance to talk to Maleficent. They might even become friends.

Aurora went to the office after school that day. She got put in Fine Arts while being dropped out of physical elective. Which she didn't mind, there was a weird boy named Phillip who would always follow her around that class.

* * *

"Aurora! Did you get into my class?" Anna cheered.

Aurora smiled as they walked towards the room. "I did, Mr. Disney said it wasn't a problem. He was ever so kind."

Anna smiled. "That's great! You know, we're starting a group project today, and I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Aurora questioned.

Anna only smiled and placed a finger to her lips. "You'll see."

The two girls giggled and entered the room.

Then she felt it. As her smiled faded, Aurora looked up and saw Maleficent staring down at her from her seat. Elsa was sitting next to her sketching. Aurora stood planted at the door, her heart beating rapidly. What was this feeling?

"Aurora? Are you coming or not?" Anna called her.

The blonde forced her eyes towards Anna and nodded. Her smiled returned to her face. "Coming!"

They sat a few seats diagonally in front from the sophomores. Aurora could feel those eyes on her. Simply, watching her. The blonde tried her best to focus on the teacher.

"Alright class! We will start a group art project today! Where you will be drawing someone you admire! Also we have a new student, so to make things simple. I will assign the partners. When I call your name please come up front to meet with your group of four!" Ms. Corona explained. She had short brunette hair and looked very young.

Aurora felt Anna elbow her lightly. She turned to the redhead next to her. "What?"

Anna smirked. "This, is part of my plan. Rapunzel's my cousin."

Aurora still didn't get what was happening. But she gave Anna a smile.

"Alright, group one. Elsa Ellington." Elsa put her sketch book down and let out a sigh.

Aurora noticed, Maleficent never gave off any emotion, any sign of anger or happiness. She wondered if she could get the girl to laugh one day. Or at least smile.

"Maleficent Moor." Rapunzel called down. Maleficent stood up elegantly. Aurora's pencil out of her hand as a reaction to the beauty as she neared their table. In her homeroom she had only seen Maleficent from afar, this was a lot closer. When she looked back at the pencil she could see it about to roll off her desk, but before it could. As Maleficent walked by, with a slight wave of her hand the pencil suddenly stopped. Aurora didn't know if Maleficent had touched it or not but that was beyond weird. There was no such thing as magic... Was there?

"Anna Arendelle."

Anna gave Aurora a wink and a thumbs up as she walked up to the front of the class. She stood next to Elsa and they began to chat as they waited for their last member.

Rapunzel smiled at Aurora. "Aurora Fanning." Anna winked at her again.

"Alright, you four may began as I start grouping others."

Anna grabbed Aurora's wrist. "You ready?" She asked. Her grin was so wide and her eyes were so excited.

Aurora had to swallow her nervousness to smile at the girl and say. "I guess!"

* * *

It's a short chapter just because I wanted to get you guys in the flow of things. The next chapters will be NOTHING like this one. They will be better, longer and fluffy with humor and such. Just think of this as a prologue. Yeah, that's what it is!

See you soon!

~Music


	2. Who do you admire?

**Chapter one**

_Who do you admire?..._

A week. It took a full week for Maleficent to speak to anyone other than Elsa. Suddenly the connection Aurora had felt vanished into thin air. Aurora couldn't help but pout slightly as she began the first part of their project in silence; figuring out just who to draw. Aurora didn't really have people she admired. She never knew her parents. She was raised by her three ignorant aunts. Her friends and teachers were kind but not people she'd wish to be when she grew older, or someone she'd be with when she grew older.

"Psst, Aurora!" Anna whispered next to her.

The blonde turned her head to see her. "Yes?"

The redhead smiled and gestured to Maleficent with her eyes and slight movements of the head. "You should talk to her!"

Aurora started to sketch mindlessly. "No, clearly she wishes to speak to no one."

"You know that's bullshi-"

"Anna!" Aurora cut in. She wasn't a fan of swearing.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'll talk to Elsa while you talk to her!"

Aurora put down her pencil. "What makes you think I even want to talk to her?"

Anna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Have you noticed what you just drew?"

Aurora looked down at her sketch book. She had started drawing Maleficent. Her horns sat on top of her head and her eyes seemed to have gleam in them. She had drawn her perfectly or at least a little better. It was from memory, how she saw Maleficent.

Anna grabbed her sketch book. "Just give it a chance alright?" The redhead got up, sat next to Elsa and began to chat. Aurora muttered to herself in her head. Well wasn't it easy for her to do such things.

Aurora sighed. Why did Anna want her to talk to Maleficent so badly? Maybe it was because her friend knew her well enough to know it's all she's wanted this week. Or maybe she was just using her as a wing woman. But Anna didn't need a wing woman. She and Elsa were already good friends.

Aurora truly didn't care. She simply picked up her things and sat next to Maleficent.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

Maleficent didn't look at her much less give her a smile or response.

The blonde didn't let it bother her. She kept her lips in a tight smile as she flattened out her skirt. She opened her book and quickly skipped the first ten pages, knowing they were all full of drawings of one person. She glanced at Maleficent who wasn't drawing. She was staring into space, a small expression of pleasure on her features and her hand making circular movements.

"Who will you draw?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent blinked and her hand suddenly twitched. As if on cue, a book fell to the ground with a thud.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed as they traveled to Aurora, but not in a glaring way.

"Who will I draw?" Maleficent repeated.

Aurora grinned, happy to have started a conversation. Maleficent placed her chin in her hand. "I don't know. I have no one to admire."

Aurora smiled. "I have no one to admire either. Maybe you could draw Elsa?" She suggested.

Maleficent shook her head. "She's insecure at times. I admire her intelligence and other things, but it's not what I'd call admirable."

Aurora nodded. This was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"Can I draw you?"

Anna looked up from her sketch pad. She was just starting some ruff sketches of her mother. Someone basic she admired. She would have drawn Aurora for her innocent composure but that was annoying at times. Galinda was out of the question since she snapped at Anna constantly.

Anna looked up at the blonde next to her. She blinked. "Me?" She repeated.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah." Her eyes spoke the truth.

"W-why?"

It seemed a little weird. Sure they were good friends. They had known each other since child hood because of their parent's own connection. But that's what Anna always thought it would be. She didn't think Elsa would want to date a kid.

Elsa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess I've always admired you. You're outgoing, funny; you don't care what other people say." She paused as Anna noticed the blush on the blonde's face. "I guess you're just someone I wish I could be."

Well that was sudden.

Anna blinked. She was completely dumbfounded. Then she blurted, "Can I draw you then?"

Elsa was taken back for a second. "Me?"

Anna allowed herself to laugh. "If you would want to draw someone like me there's no reason I wouldn't want to draw someone like you."

The two girls smiled at each other.

"We'll draw each other then?"

Anna nodded firmly. "You got it."

Aurora scribbled on another one of her sketches. She just didn't know who to draw! This was impossible! She glanced over at Maleficent.

She wasn't doing anything, her page was still blank. All she was doing was staring into space again. Her right hand pointer finger was flicking the air on a slow beat.

Flick...Flick...Flick...

The blonde wondered what she was thinking about. She looked back at Anna and Elsa. They looked so happy together! Aurora thought it was unfair seeing Elsa and Anna share something she didn't have with Maleficent: what childhood years full of friendship could give to two people.

She wondered how Galinda was doing right now in physics with Elphaba. Hopefully, she was doing better than her. From afar, Maleficent and Elphaba both seemed like the silent and serious types. Maybe they were both the same level of difficulty to talk to.

The bell rang, reminding everyone class was over. Maleficent blinked and stopped flicking. The sound of a pencil rolled off the desk and clicked onto the ground. A boy sitting in in front of themgrumbled to himself before he packed his things and left.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed to Aurora again. A glint of mischief (insert a verb like "twinkled" or "swirled" here) in her eyes. Before Aurora could even question anything, Maleficent placed a slim finger on her own red lips and made a silent 'shhh' prior to leaving with Elsa.

Galinda tried her best to stop herself from laughing when walking out of class with Elphie. "I can't believe that just happened." She giggled.

Elphie allowed herself to smile. "Idiots can get distracted easily." She added.

What was so funny was the fact that a boy in their class let his project blow up in his face. Literally. His hair stayed up on end all class.

Galinda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I should go find Aurora and Anna." Her voice carried a frown. A frown unnoticed (or probably disregarded) by Elphaba.

Elphie nodded. "Alright. Goodbye." Without anything else to say, she left.

Galinda sighed. This of course was a normal thing; why wouldn't it be? It was just hard for her to believe that Elphie wasn't even just a little charmed by her. Galinda wanted to pull her hair... But that would mess it up. So she wouldn't. Instead, she calmly fixed her bag on her shoulder and went to find her friends.

"Well, don't we have a winner?" Galinda said sarcastically as she waved her hand at Anna with her head resting on her other hand.

Aurora clapped with Anna in excitement. "I'm happy for you Anna."

Anna grinned from cheek to cheek. "Thanks! But how is it going for you and Mal?"

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would like to say we're friends." Aurora admitted and her friends smiled. "But..." She paused. "I don't exactly think we are."

Galinda huffed. "Listen pumpkin, you need to go after Maleficent. Show her what she's missing out on!"

Anna stifled a laugh. "Shouldn't you try that yourself first?"

Galinda glared and pointed a finger at Anna. "Listen, Red."

Anna leaned forward on the table. "What, Pinkie?"

Galinda's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I think I did."

Aurora hoped they wouldn't break her kitchen table. Galinda hated being called Pinkie and Anna knew it.

"Girls! We shouldn't be fighting!" Aurora shouted.

Galinda and Anna looked at each other.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry, guys, I was on vacation and then I missed my flight and now I'm trapped here for another 2 weeks so please bare with me.


	3. Art Partners

**Chapter Two**

Art Partners

"That class is wasting my time." Maleficent said rather matter-of-factly. Elsa nodded while Elphaba shrugged. Out of the three girls at their lunch table, Elphaba was the only one not in Art. She preferred science and what she called "more of a brain class". Maleficent was resting her chin in the palm of her hand, leaning forward on the round table where her elbow rested.

"We should have taken chorus or something else." Elsa said. It would have been a better choice, considering how amazing of a singer Elsa Ellington actually was. The entire school could tell you that.

"What do you even do in art?" Elphaba asked, her gaze rose above her glasses and book to Maleficent. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Maleficent's eyes seemed to lose their golden light with the topic. "We have to draw someone we admire." She forced out.

Elphaba's book hid her smirk but Maleficent could feel it. "And just who exactly are you going to draw?" The girl teased.

Maleficent bared her top K9s with a wide grin. "I might draw you as a frog for the hell of it." She growled.

Elphaba closed her book and leaned forward. Maleficent didn't flinch or move. "I-"

"Both of you cut it out." Elsa grumbled, pushing her bangs back over her head. "You two get...Ridiculous."

Maleficent's eyes started to shine again as she smirked. "How so?" She asked almost innocently.

"You know," The blonde paused. "Weird."

Maleficent grinned. "You mean like this?" Maleficent spun on her butt slowly and turned her back on the blonde. The brunette's eyes scanned the yard. She stopped as she saw a boy sleeping under a tree. She raised her slim fingers and snapped. Suddenly, about four acorns fell on top of the boy's head, waking him up abruptly. He turned to his friend and threw an acorn at him. Soon the boys were fighting over why he decided to wake him up in such a way.

Maleficent laughed and turned to the girls. Elphaba was holding back laughter while Elsa just rolled her eyes. Maleficent stopped laughing. "Come on Elsa, that was funny. Don't give me a _cold shoulder_." She dragged the last words so Elsa would get the point.

The blonde's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards the smirking horned girl. "You know better." She warned.

Maleficent shrugged. "Why call someone weird when you are the same thing?" She teased.

Elsa leaned forward on the table. "ICE." She hissed under her breath so only Maleficent could hear. "I only wield ice! Not the world!" She hissed angrily.

Maleficent shrugged. "Powers are powers."

Both girls smiled at each other after awhile; the tension dying and leaving with the breeze. "There's no winning with you is there?" Elsa asked shaking her head.

Maleficent closed her eyes and shrugged. "Guess not."

The end of lunch came and the girls fled to their classes.

* * *

Tomorrow, as Aurora and Galinda had said, certainly was a weird day. Considering Maleficent sat next to Aurora in Art class while Anna huddled over to Elsa. The teacher had arranged the seats so there would be four at a table. Today they had to talk about who they were going to draw and start drawing them.

"So, you two have NO ONE to admire." Anna asked bewildered.

Aurora shook her head. "Afraid not."

Maleficent didn't answer. She was daydreaming.

Anna frowned. "Well, draw me." She said sarcastically posing in a ridiculous fashion.

Elsa and Aurora laughed gently. Maleficent went unfazed, her atteintion drawn to a boy in black in the back of the room. Her eyes brightened as his pencil suddenly flew out of his hand and across the room. He had been making the pencil go back and forth rapidly in his hand so it looked normal. No one noticed Maleficent's smirk.

"Well Male? Who are you going to draw?" Elsa asked while she sketched out Anna's pose.

Maleficent sighed as she was brought out of her fun. Her lidded eyes turned to Elsa. "Elphaba as a frog."

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Elsa groaned, her friend was helpless.

"I don't care." Maleficent shrugged, already outlining the frog. Elsa rolled her eyes and kept sketching; ignoring the girl.

"Hey! Wait! You can't draw me like that!" Anna protested after seeing Elsa's sketch book.

Elsa held it to her chest. "My project. My dork." She declared. Anna crossed her arms with a pout. Elsa smiled. "Not to fear. You'll look great."

* * *

Aurora went through class secretly drawing Maleficent... Only...As a dragon. She decided she'd finish the project at home where Maleficent wasn't there to see her. It was Friday after all.

Anna walked out with Elsa but waited for Aurora. She waved goodbye as Elsa left with Maleficent. "Yes!" Anna said pumping her fist in the air the second the two girls disappeared around the corner.

"Why so happy?" Aurora asked, sketch book under her arm. Anna just smiled. Aurora shook her head and smiled back. "Let's go Anna."

* * *

"SHE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!?" Galinda raged on the walk to Anna's house.

Aurora nodded. "She's drawing Elphaba as a frog." The blonde repeated simply.

Galinda raged. "How DARE she!" She shouted. Her rant carried on for quite some while. Even a little after arriving at Anna's house. Though, Anna and Aurora tuned the girl out and simply nodded to whatever flowed out of the blonde's mouth.

They went to Anna's house just for fun. There wasn't anything exactly planned. They played Uno and poker while talking about how to get their crushes. During Uno Galinda or Anna would occasionally throw their cards on the table because Aurora seemed to always win. Poker wasn't any different.

The friends left around seven. A lot earlier than usual but Aurora wanted to work on her project and Galinda tended not to stay in the same room as Anna alone after awhile.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow?" Anna offered.

Galinda smiled. "I'd like to go to the mall."

Aurora nodded. "I'd love to go out."

Anna smiled. "Great. Text you guys later." With that Anna shut the door.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Just thought I should give it to you guys now. Longer chapters await.

PS, THANKS FOR THE TON OF SUPPORT. LOVE YOU ALL!

~MuseyLY


	4. Big, sad news

**ATTEINTION EVERYONE PLEASE! **

**Please, i ask that none of you get excited until I am finished. Hello, I am Chole, Music's sister. As you all know, music was the author and owner of this account and has NOT been active since last year. I am here to inform you that she got extremely ill and was in the hospital for quite some time. After a while she allowed me into her account so I could tell you all that she WILL return when she is in the proper condition because for now she is still recovering. Until then she asked me to continued her unfinished stories for her. **

**It is here that I will apologize ahead of time because I'm not as good as a writer as she was. She will like to thank you all for your patience and that you're concerned reviews about the story have kept her strong.**

**Thank you for your time, I will do my best to upload new chapters soon. **

**Goodbye. **


	5. Worn Out Ideas

**Chapter Three**

Worn Out Ideas

The mall was not very eventful that following day. Well, at least not for Aurora. Of course the girls did meet up and browse the various stores but Aurora's mind was far too busy in other matters to actually ground herself and enjoy her time with her friends. To make things worse the only time you could be sure that Anna and Galinda wouldn't end up fighting was when they were shopping! There was nothing the two girls loved more than gushing over clothes or shoes or anything in the mall really. Aurora herself was never a fan of shopping, or more so just wasn't as into it as Anna or Galinda. When she went out to go shopping she would buy what she needed and leave. Her two friends on the other hand would spend hours in the store grabbing things they didn't come for and occasionally leave without getting what they had originally planned.

"Aurora!" Anna called.

The blonde blinked and snapped her eyes towards Anna. "Yes?" She asked.

Galinda laughed lightly. "Well, I guess that answers it! You weren't listening after all!" She giggled.

Aurora blinked again and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about my art project."

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed the girl's shoulder playfully. "Oh relax already! You can draw literally any one! You don't have to be true about it."

Aurora looked at the ground. "I guess you're right."

The redhead threw her arm around Aurora and shook her. "Of course I am! Now, about the dress I was talking about! I think it would look great-" Anna continued on cheerfully but her voice soon died in the blonde's ears. Draw anyone... Even with that option she was at a loss...

* * *

"Tada." Maleficent said flatly as she showed the girls in front of her her drawing. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter while Elphaba stared unamused at the art work in front of her. Though it was quite a pretty frog, they all knew it was meant to represent her.

After awhile Maleficent retracted her arm and set her sketch book down again. Elphaba's expression remained the same.

"I'm not surprised you kept your word-" Elphaba started.

Elsa let out a snicker. "As if she wouldn't."

Smiling at the comment Elphaba continued. "-but if you really want to shock me I want to see you hand it in and get a grade for it." She smirked.

Maleficent's eyes gleamed at the challenge. "You think I wasn't going to in the first place? I'll bring you back an A at the least." She smirked back.

Elsa stifled a laugh again. "What if you get an F? You know, because F is for frog?" She grinned widely while the others looked at her disapprovingly. But those looks only caused Elsa to laugh more.

Maleficent rubbed one of her temples. "You've spent too much time with that redheaded girl, she's rubbing off on you." She said.

"You should spend time with Aurora then! Maybe her warm fluffy spirit could soften your cold dead heart." Elsa smiled.

Maleficent glared and clicked her tongue. Inside she truly didn't think of that as such a bad idea. In fact, during the past classes she has wanted to talk to the blonde but never thinks of anything to say so she just entertains herself with things in the classroom. There's wasn't much of a reason for the interaction just that Maleficent had taken a slight interest in the girl.

"Maleficent," A male voice suddenly said.

Maleficent smiled and turned towards the boy. "Diaval, where have you been?" She smiled while leaning back slightly.

Diaval grinned back at her. "I could ask you the same thing, I've had trouble finding you." He explained.

"Who would've thought that someone with such a big head would be so hard to find?" Elphaba said, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

The brunette looked over her shoulder and glared gently. She turned back to the boy in front of her. "Any news?" She asked.

He shook his head. "None, I just wanted to check in on you and see if you needed anything."

Maleficent waved her hand in the air as if to shoo him away. "No not currently at least, if there's anything I'll make sure to tell you. For now continue your studies." She said.

He smiled widely at her. "I'm adapting to the humans well you know, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He said.

Maleficent smiled back at him. "Good, just stay out of trouble and don't make anything too obvious."

He bowed slightly and quickly. "Of course." He said and with that he turned on his heel and left.

"A human bird, how more reckless can you be?" Elphaba asked.

Elsa leaned forward and nodded. "She's got a point, making him attend school makes it worse."

Maleficent rolled her eyes again. "He's a crow, they're already smart and he learns fast. If anything happens it'll be my problem and I'll handle it."

Her two friends looked at each other before shrugging it off. After all, it was all they could do. Maleficent was very independent and wasn't one who asked others for help. The brunette was a fierce soul with no need of comfort nor pity. She made it clear that her problems were hers and hers alone and true to her word she handle them on her own as well. Elsa knew what it was like to face everything alone and felt bad for not being able to do anything to help her friend but it calmed her to know that Maleficent was the one who wouldn't accept help when it's offered.

"So," Elsa began. "Any one else hungry?"

* * *

Hello all! Chole here and I just wanted to inform you all that Music is doing great and she loves every single of you guys and your reviews give her strength! She also wanted me to tell you guys not to worry about her and that she was INSULTED that you guys thought she wouldn't add Diaval in sooner or later. she said, and I quote, "Tell them he has a role, I just haven't gotten to it yet, add him some how for them would you?"  
(Of course I'm weak so I added him early just for you guys. plus this is her story after all, it's not like I could've said no.)

Also! I'm not very familiar with the characters Elphaba and Galinda so please bare with me if they seem out of character.

anyways, aside from that I hope you liked this chapter, so yeah.


End file.
